Vaishnavas V
INDEX "V" 1. VADA HARIDASA GVA 2. VADANANANDA GVA 3. VADU CAITANYA DASA GVA 4. VADU GANGADASA GVA 5. VADU JAGANNATHA GVA 6. VAHUVALINDRA GVA 7. VAIDYA VISNUDASA GVA,CCU 8. VAIDYANATHA GVA,CCU 9. VAIDYANATHA BHANJA GVA 10. VAIDYANATHA MAHARAJA GVA 11. VAIKUNTHA DASA GVA 12. VAIKUNTHA DASA BIPRA GVA 13. VAISNAVA ACARYA GVA 14. VAISNAVA CARANA GVA 15. VAISNAVA CARANA DASA/VAISNAVA DASA GVA,GPC 16. VAISNAVA DASA GVA 17. VAISNAVA DASA BABAJI MAHARAJA OF KOSI GVJ 18. VAISNAVA MISRA GVA 19. VAISNAVANANDA ACARYA GVA 20. VAKRESVARA PANDITA GVA,CCU,CC,GPC 21. VALLABHA ACARYA/VALLABHA BHATTA GVA,GPC,CCU 22. VALLABHACARYA CCU 22.A VALLABHACARYA GVA 23. VALLABHA DASA GVA 24. VALLABHA DASA GVA 25. VALLABHA DASA GVA 26. VALLABHA DEVI GVA 27. VALLABHA MAJUMDAR GVA 28. VALLABHA MISRA GVA 29. VALLABHA RANGAVATI --- 30. VALLABHA SENA GVA,CCU 31. VALLABHA THAKURA GVA 32. VALLABHACAITANYA DASA GVA,CCU 33. VALLABHIDASA KAVIRAJA GVA 34. VALLABHIKANTA CAKRAVARTI GVA 35. VALLABHIKANTA KAVIRAJA GVA 36. VAMANA GVA 37. VAMARANYA GVA 38. VAMSI GVA 39. VAMSI GVA 40. VAMSI DASA GVA 41. VAMSIDASA BABAJI GVJ 42. VAMSIDASA THAKURA CAKRAVARTI GVA 43. VAMSI THAKURA --- 44. VAMSIVADANANDA THAKURA GVA,CCU,GPC 45. VANACANDRA GVA 46. VANAMALI GVA 47. VANAMALI GVA 48. VANAMALI ACARYA GVA,CCU 49. VANAMALI BIPRA/PANDITA GVA,CCU 50. VANAMALI BISVAS GVA 51. VANAMALI CATTA GVA 52. VANAMALI DASA/KAVIRAJA GVA,CCU 53. VANAMALI KAVIRAJA GVA 54. VANAMALI KAVICANDRA GVA 55. VANESVARA BRAHMACARI GVA 56. VANGADESIYA VIPRA GVA 57. VANGAVIHARI VIDYALAMKARA GVA 58. VANGAVATI CAITANYADASA GVA 59. VANIKRSNADASA GVA 60. VANINATHA BIPRA GVA,CCU 61. VANINATHA BRAHMACARI CCU 62. VANINATHA MISRA GVA 63. VANINATHA PANDITA GVA 64. VANINATHA PATTANAYAKI/NAYAKI GVA,CCU,BMO 65. VANINATHA VASU GVA,CCU 66. VANIVILASA GVA 67. VASANTA GVA,CCU 68. VASANTA DATTA GVA 69. VASANTA RAYA GVA 70. VASANTA RAYA GVA 71. VASU GHOSH GVA,CCU,GPC 72. VASUDHA GVA 73. VASUDEVA BHADARA GVA 74. VASUDEVA BHATTACARYA GVA 75. VASUDEVA DATTA GVA,CCU 76. VASUDEVA DAIVAJNA GVA 77. VASUDEVA DVIJA CCU 78. VASUDEVA KAVIRAJA GVA 79. VASUDEVA KUSTHI GVA,CCU 80. VASUDEVA SARVABHAUMA 81. VASUDEVA SIYALA GVA 82. VASUDEVA TIRTHA GVA,CCU 83. VATNARAMA DASA GVA 84. VECARAMA BHADRA GVA 85. VEDAGARBHA GVA 86. VENKATA BHATTA CC 87. VENDATACARYA GVA 88. VETALA BHATTA/VETALA SIMHA GVA 89. VIDHU CAKRAVARTI GVA 90. VIDHUMUKHI DEVI GVA 91. VIDYANANDA GVA 92. VIDYANANDA PANDITA GVA,CCU 93. VIDYANANTA ACARYA CCU 94. VIDYANIDHI --- 95. VIDYANIDHI GVA,CCU 96. VIDYAPATI GVA 97. VIDYAVACASPATI GVA,CCU 98. VIDYAVIRINCI GVA 99. VIHARIDASA VAIRAGI GVA 100 VIHARILALA GOSVAMI GVA 101. VIJAYA GVA 102. VIJAYA DASA GVA,CCU 103. VIJAYA AKHARIYA GVA 104. VYAYADHVAJA GVA 105. VYAYAKRSNA GOSVAMIPADA GVJ 106. VYAYANANDA GVA,CCU 107. VIJAYA PANDITA GVA 108. VIJAYA PURI GVA 109. VILASA ACARYA GVA 110. VILVAMANGALA GVA 111. VIMALA DEVI GVA 112. VIMALAPRASADA DATTA GVA 113. VINDHU DASA GVA 114. VINODA DASA GVA 115. VINODA RAYA GVA 116. VINODA THAKURA GVA 117. VIPINA BIHARI CATTOPADHYA GVJ 118. VIPINAVIHARI GOSVAMI GVA 119. VIPRA DASA GVA 120. VIPRA DASA GVA 121. VIPRA DASA GHOSH GVA 122. VIRA DARPANARAYANA GVA 123. VIRA HAMVIRA GVA 124. VIRABHADRA GVA 125. VIRABHADRA GOSVAMI GVA 126. VIRACANDRA GOSVAMI GVA 127. VIRACANDRA/VIRABHADRA GOSVAMI GVA,CCU,CC,GPC 128. VIRAVALLABHA GVA 129. VIRAVARA DEV GVA 130. VISNAI HAJRA GVA,CCU 131. VISNUDASA GVA,CCU 132. VISNUDASA GVA 133. VISNUDASA GVA 134. VISNUDASA GVA 135 VISNUDASA CCU 136 VISNUDASA (SRI BEDAYA?) GVA 137. VISNUDASA ACARYA CCU 138. VISNUDASA ACARYA GVA 139. VISNUDASA KAPINDRA GVA 140. VISNUDASA KAVIRAJA GVA 141. VISNUDASA PUJARI GVA 142. VISNUDASA VAIDYA CCU 143. VISNUPRIYA DEVI GVA,CCU,GPC 144. VISNUPRIYA GVA 145. VISNUPRIYA 146. VISNUPURI GVA,CCU 147. VISNUDDHANANDA GVA 148. VISVAMBHARA --- 149. VISVAMBHARA DASA GVA 150. VISVAMBHARA DASA GVA 151. VISVAMBHARA PAINE GVA 152. VISVANATHA CAKRAVARTI GVA,GPC 153 . VISVARUPA GVA,CCU 154. VISVARUPA DASA BABAJI --- 155. VISVASA GVA 156. VISVASA DEVI GVA 157. VISVESVARA ACARYA/VISVESVARANANDA ACARYA GVA,CCU 158. VONCA RAMABHADRA GVA 159. VRAJA RAYA GVA 160. VRAJA LAKSMINATHA GVA 151. VRAJAKISORE DASA BABAJI GVJ 162. VRAJAMOHANA (DVIJA) GVA 163. VRAJAMOHANA CATTARAJA GVA 164. VRAJANANDA GVA 165 VRAJANANDA GVA 166. VRAJANANDA DASA GVA 167. VRAJANANDA THAKURA GVA 168. VRHACCHISU CCU 169. VRNDAVANA GVA 170. VRNDAVANA ACARYA GVA 171. VRNDAVANA CAKRAVARTI GVA 172. VRNDAVANA CAKRAVARTI GVA 173. VRNDAVANACANDRA GVA 174. VRNDAVANA CATTARAJA GVA 175. VRNDAVANA DASA GVA 176. VRNDAVANA DASA GVA 177. VRNDAVANA DASA GVA 178. VRNDAVANA DASA GVA 179. VRNDAVANA BABAJI GVJ 180. VRNDAVANA KAVIRAJA GVA 181. VRNDAVANA KISORA GVA 182. VRNDAVANA THAKURA GPC,CCU 183. VRNDAVANA VALLABHA GVA 184. VRNDAVANAVASI VAISNAVA GVA 185. VRNDAVANI THAKURANI GVA 186. VRNDAVATI --- 187. VRNDAVATI DASI GVA 188. VUDDHIMANTA KHAN GVA,CCU 189. VYENKATABHATTA GVA 190. VYASACARYA GVA 191. VYASATIRTHA GVA 1. VADA HARIDASA: He belonged to the sakha of Sri Caitanya. He was a kirtana singer and a companion of Mahaprabhu in Nilacala (CC. 1.10.147). 2. VADANANANDA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga. (Namamrstasamudra 199) 3. VADU CAITANYA DASA: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12) 4. VADU GANGADASA: He was a disciple of Gauridasa Pandita. He was the son of Bhadravati, the elder sister of Jahnava mata's mother. After the disappearance of Gauridasa, Gangadasa was appointed the sevait in Dhira Samira, as instructed by Pandita in a dream. Later Jahnava mata brought Gangadasa from Vrndavana to Gauda and arranged his marriage to Hemalata devi, daughter of Syamadasa Cakravarti. Jahnava also appointed him the priest of Sri Sri Syama Roy. He was a very simple-hearted devotee. (BRK. 11.262-263) 5. VADU JAGANNATHA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga. (Namamrtasamudra 225) 6. VAHUVALINDRA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.126) 7. VAIDYA VISNUDASA: He was a kirtana leader from Gaura. (Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 223, Devakinandana 106, Vrndavanadasa . . 98) 8. VAIDYANATHA: He was the disciple of Sri Advaita Prabhu (CC. 1.12.63) 9. VAIDYANATHA BHANJA: He was the disciple of Rasikananda and a resident of Rajagad. He established the temple of Vuda (old) Jagannatha Dev in Baripada. (Rasikamangala Daksina 12.17) 10. VAIDYANATH MAHARAJA: He was the disciple of Rasikananda. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.94-95) 11. VAIKUNTHA DASA: He was the disciple of Rasikamangala (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.129-130). 12. VAIKUNTHA DASA BIPRA: His Sripata was in Kumarahatta or Halisahara. He was the father of Sri Vrndavana dasa, the author of Sri Caitanya Bhagavata. 13. VAISNAVA ACARYA: He belonged to the spiritual lineage of Lord Nityananda. His past name was Raghunatha Puri. (CC. 1.11.42, Namamrtasamudara 121) 14. VAISNAVA CARANA: He was the disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20, Narottamavilasa 12) 15. VAISNAVA CARANA DASA/VAISNAVA DASA: A Vaidya by caste, his real name was Gokulananda Sen. His Sripata was located at Tena Vaidyapura about six miles from the Jhamatpura subdivision of Katwa. He compiled Padakalpataru in 1718-1723 A.D. (Saka 1640-45). He was the disciple of Radhamohana Thakura, a descendant of Srinivasa Acarya. He was an accomplished musician and popularized the tradition known as "Tenar chap" or "Dhap". He was the friend of a Vaisnava poet named Uddhava dasa (Krsnakanta Majumdar). Vaisnava dasa was present at the debate held in Bengal in 1708 A.D. (1115) wherein the superiority of svakiya or parakiya was discussed. Vaisnava dasa's son was Ramagovinda Sen, who had two daughters. Devotees of Vaisnava dasa are still found in Sripata. 16. VAISNAVA DASA: He belonged to the lineage of disciples descending from Gadadhara Pandita. (Sakhanirnayamrta 49) 17. VAISNAVA DASA BABAJI MAHASAYA OF KOSI: He was a contemporary of Siddha Jayakrsnadasa Babaji Maharaja who practiced bhajan at Kamyavana. Vaisnava dasa, a Gaudiya Vaisnava, always carried an iron fire-tong in his hand. He lived beneath trees and the bag he used to collect alms was kept hung on the tree. He achieved spiritual perfection of speech, as indicated by the following story: Purnananda Gosvami, the son of Nityananda of Srngaravata, had no sons yet through the words uttered by Vaisnava dasa, he obtained three sons namely Nrsimhananda, Premananda and Yadavananda. Having heard of Vaisnava dasa's spiritual power the King of Jodhpur came to meet him and requested Vaisnava dasa to ask any favor from him. Babaji repeatedly refused saying he had no need for anything, but finally relented and requested the King to establish a temple and install Deities of Radhagovinda there. Thus the king built a temple which still exists in Kosi. Siddha Krsnadasa Baba of Govardhana offered obeisances lying prostrate to Vaisnava dasa as the former did to Siddha Jayakrsna dasa. (This was narrated orally by the Vaisnava scholar and musician Advaita dasa Babaji) 18. VAISNAVA MISRA: He was a devotee of Lord Gauranga and a relative of Jayananda, the author of Caitanyamangala. He once continued to chant Harinama for six days at a stretch without touching even water. 19. VAISNAVANANDA ACARYA: He belonged to the spiritual lineage of Lord Nityananda. His past name was Raghunatha Puri. (CC. 1.11.42, Namamrtasamudra 121) 20. VAKRESVARA PANDITA: He belonged to the sakha of Lord Caitanya and frequently accompanied the Lord in singing during kirtana. He may have come from Sripata Seteri. In his past incarnation he was born as Sasirekha and Aniruddha (GGD. 71, 73, CC. 1.10.17,77) It was only when Vakresvara showered his mercy upon Devananda Pandita that the later was accepted by Lord Gauranga. Sakhanirnayamrta 36 places Vakresvara in the sakha of Gadadhara Pandita Gosvami. (Murari 3.17.17, Caitanyacaritamrta-mahakavya 13.145, Caitanyacandropdaya-natakam 1.20, CBh. 2.1.139, Jayananda P. 2, Locanandasa P. 2, CC. 2.1.238) In nataka of Kavikarnapura 8.33 Sarvabhauma says that he was acquainted with Srivasa, Vakresvara, Acaryaratna and Pundarika when the later were children. This indicates that Vakresvara was fairly senior in age to Lord Gauranga. As B.B. Majumdar points out in CCU. p. 683, Vakresvara had a great influence on the Vaisnava community. Two manuscripts of "Vakresvarastaka" written by Gopalaguru are found in the collection of Barahanagar Pathavadi (no. 140 in Devanagari script, and no. 677 in Bengali script). The second sloka of that manuscript records that Vakresvara preached the message of Lord Caitanya in southern and western India. In 1900 A.D. (1307) Amrtalal Pal wrote and published a book titled Vakresvaracarita, wherein it is stated that Vakresvara's disciple, Gopalaguru, was the founder of the Radhakanta Matha. The following information is from GPC: When Lord Caitanya performed His pastimes in Navadvipa, Vakresvara was His very close associate. He also stayed with the Lord in Puri after Mahaprabhu accepted sannyasa. Sri Vakresvara Pandita was born in Gupti para near Triveni. He was quite skillful in music and dance. He was able to dance continuously for 72 hours. When Mahaprabhu went to Ramakeli, Vakresvara Pandita accompanied Him. Because of Vakresvara Pandita's mercy, Devananda Pandita was liberated. At one time Devananda Pandita was famous as a lecturer on Bhagavata and was known to be second to none. One day Srivasa Pandita had the opportunity to hear him lecture and began to cry during the presentation. At that time some ignorant students of Devananda thought that Srivasa was creating a disturbance during the lecture and thus took Srivasa Pandita out of the class room. Although Devananda witnessed this great insult to Srivasa Pandita, he did not protest. Thus, he committed a great sin to the Bhagavata. When Mahaprabhu came to know of Devananda's behavior, the Lord said, "He who reads the Bhagavata but does not pay due respect to the devotee of Bhagavata, is a sinner. He will never experience the joy of reading the Bhagavata in even hundreds of kalpas." Thus the Lord clearly explained that if one wants to know the scripture Bhagavata, he must unselfishly serve the devotee of Bhagavata. From that time forward Mahaprabhu ignored Devananda and did not bless him with love for Krsna. One evening while Sri Vakresvara Pandita was busy dancing and singing at Kulia in Navadvipa, Devananda Pandita came to meet him and was charmed by Vakresvara's devotion. Great crowds of people gathered to watch Vakresvara dance and Sri Devananda Pandita, with a stick in his hand, managed the crowd so that there would be no disturbance to the dancing and singing of Sri Vakresvara Pandita. The performance continued until mid-night. Afterwards, when Vakresvara sat down to rest, Devananada offered obeisances. Sri Vakresvara Pandita was pleased with his service and blessed him saying, "May you be devoted to Krsna." From that time onward, Devananda Pandita became a Krsna bhakta. The blessing of a devotee inspires devotion for Krsna. When Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu went to Kulia from Puri to see His mother and the Ganges, he took pity on Devananada Pandita. The Lord said, "You have served Vakresvara so you have become known to Me. Vakresvara's heart is the abode of Krsna, thus wherever he goes becomes as good as Vaikuntha." In this way Sri Vrndavana dasa glorified Sri Vakresvara in CBh. Sri Vakresvara lived in Navadvipa, but later went to serve Lord Caitanya in Puri. It is said that Vakresvara Pandita lived in the house of Kasi Misra. The Deity of Sri Sri Radhakanta was installed there by Vakresvara's disciple, Gopalaguru. In Dhyanacandra Paddhati Sri Gopalaguru Gosvami's disciple, Sri Dhyanacandra Gosvami states that the gopi known as Tungavidya, who was extremely intelligent and an expert dancer and musician, who born as Vakresvara Pandita. He was born on the fifth day of the black fortnight in the month of Asadha and died on the sixth day of the bright fortnight in the month of Asadha (June-July). The Oriya poet, Sri Govinda deva, was a member of the family of Sri Vakresvara Pandita's family. Towards the end of the 17th century he composed a volume of poems named Sri Sri Gaura-Krsnodaya, which was published by Srimad Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati. Sri Vrndavana dasa has mentioned that during the time of the Ratha yatra in Nilacala, four kirtana groups were formed. Vakresvara was the main dancer of one of these groups. Srimad Krsnadasa Kaviraja also sang the glories of Vakresvara Pandita in CC. In CCN Sarvabhauma states that he knew Srivasa, Vakresvara, Acaryaratna and Pundarika during their childhood days. From this statement it is clear that Vakresvara was far older than Lord Caitanya. The Vaisnava community accepted Vakresvara as an eminent author. Two manuscripts of Vakresvarastaka composed by Gopalaguru are available at Varahanagar Pathavadi (ms. no. 140 is in Devanagari script, and no. 677 is written in Bengali script. The second verse of this explains that Vakresvara preached the message of Caitanya in southern and western India. In 1307 B.S. Amrtalal Pal wrote and published a book entitled Vakresvara Carita, wherein he states that the disciple of Vakresvara named Gopalaguru founded the Radhakaknta Matha. 21. VALLABHA ACARYA/VALLABHA BHATTA: He was the founder of the Vallabi sampradaya. In his past incarnation he was born as Sukadeva (GGD 110). In his earlier days he was a follower of Visnusvami of the Rudra sampradaya. His Sripata is at Andhra Pradesh. His father was Laksmana Bhatta. Laksmana Bhatta lived at Hanumanghat in Kasi. When he heard a rumor that Kasi was going to be attacked by Muslims, Laksmana fled to his native place along with his wife, who was seven months pregnant. Along the way, in Champaranya in Madhya Pradesh, Vallabha was born in 1479 A.D. As a child Vallabha studied Vaisnava theology under Madhavendra Yati at Kasi. During a pilgrimage to South India he went to his maternal uncles' house in Vijayanagara. There, at the royal court, he met the great teacher Sri Vyasatirtha. Vallabha refuted Mayavada there and established Suddhadvaitavada, which inspired the king to perform "Kanakabhiseka" of Vallabha and awarded him the title of "Acarya". Vallabha continued to travel and preach on three victory tours throughout all of India. During his second tour he married at Kasi. Finding it improper to lead the life of a householder at Kasi, Vallabha settled at Adaila village. In the course of his pilgrimage, Vallabha established a temple on top of Govardhana hill in Vraja, with the help of his trader-disciple Purnamalla. Afterwards, he defeated all the Mayavadi sannyasis at Pancagangaghat in Kosi. He then made a new residence in Gokula. In the temple at Govardhana he installed the Gopala Deity which belonged to Madhavendrapuri. In 1510 A.D. he and his wife moved to the village of Adaila, where his first son, Gopinatha, was born. His second son, Vitthalanatha was born at Caranadri in 1515 A.D. Returning to Adaila he completed the commentary of the tenth canto of Srimad Bhagavatam and began the eleventh canto. When Lord Caitanya visited Vrndavana, He met Vallabha Bhatta at Adaila village. Vallabhacarya brought Lord Caitanya to his home and served Him and His followers warmly. Vallabha made the Lord sit on the special Deity-seat and presented the Lord with a new set of upper body cloth and a waist-band (CC. 2.19) After this Vallabhacarya went to South India to preach and finally reached Puri. There he met Lord Caitanya daily and by the arrangement of the Lord, his pride was humbled. On one occasion at Puri, Vallabha asked Advaita Prabhu, "Since you consider Lord Krsna your husband how come you chant His name?" Lord Caitanya answered, "The command of the husband is supreme. Our husband has directed us to repeat His name aloud constantly." On another occasion Vallabha said that he did not accept Sridhara Swami's commentary of Srimad Bhagavatam. Lord Caitanya replied, "He who does not acknowledge "Swami" (double meaning of swami, i.e. husband and Sridhara Swami) is a prostitute." Vallabha Acarya took spiritual initiation from Gadadhara Pandita. At some point Vallabha gave up the worship of Balagopala and became devoted to Yugala-upasana. Vallabha's disciples, however, followed the old tradition of worship. Vallabha placed his son, Vitthalesvara, at the feet of Lord Caitanya. In 1531 A.D. Vallabha died at Hanumanghat in Kasi (Sakhanirnayamrta 56. Vallabha's sampradaya hold that he wrote about eighty-four books. The following are some of the well known titles: Brahmasutrabhasya, Bhagavatatika-suvodhini, Tattvarthadipanivandha, Sodasagrantha, Siksasloka, Srutigita, Mathura-mahatmya, Madhurastaka, Purusottamanamasahasra, Parivrdhastaka, Nandakumarastaka, Pancasloki, Gayatribhasya, etc. Vallabha held that Bhaktimarga was of two types; Maryada (Vaidhi) and Pusti (Raganuga). (CC. 2.1.249, Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva Gosvami 253) The following is from GPC. He was born in 1499 A.D. on the 11th day of the black fortnight in the month of Vaisaka. His father's name was Sri Laksmana Bhatta and his mother was Sri Sallamagaru. They were Bhradvaja brahmans of Andhra. Sri Laksmana Bhatta lived in Kasi which is where Vallabacarya studied. Within a very short period he became well versed in scriptures. After his marriage he stayed permanently in the village of Adail in Prayaga. On his way to Sri Vrndavana, Mahaprabhu reached Prayaga. He expressed ecstatic feelings of love there and as a result all the people of that place were overwhelmed with intense feelings of devotion. Prayaga was never flooded by the rivers Ganga and Yamuna but Sri Gaurasundara, by dint of his divine love, flooded the whole of Prayaga. When Sri Vallavacarya heard how Mahaprabhu had influenced the people by His noble activities, he came to meet the Lord. Vallavacarya witnessed the extraordinary beauty of Mahaprabhu from a distance and could at once recognize that He was not an ordinary being. He offered his regard to Mahaprabhu and in a jovial mood Mahaprabhu embraced him warmly. Prabhu understood that Vallavacarya was a parama Bhagavata, thus they relished speaking together about Krsna and both of them became overwhelmed with deep feelings of love. Mahaprabhu controlled His ecstacy as he understood that Vallavacarya was a worshiper following Vatsalya bhava. Vallavacarya was charmed by the Lord's ecstatic behavior. Around that time Sri Rupa and Anupama came to have darsana of the lotus feet of Mahaprabhu, who introduced them to Vallavacarya. Sri Rupa and Anupama glorified Vallavacarya. He was deeply moved by their Vaisnava attitude and was about to embrace them. But the two brothers humbly cautioned him that they were untouchable. Acarya was astonished and said, "You are the best of all. Lord Krsna remains with you, as you are always chanting the holy name of Krsna." In order to test Acarya, Prabhu purposely said, "You come from a highly respectable religious family, and they are low-caste people, do not touch them." But again Vallavacarya protested. Hearing Vallavacarya's protests, the Lord became very pleased. Vallavacarya invited Mahaprabhu and His companions to his house. Mahaprabhu agreed and along with his followers proceeded in a boat towards Vallavacarya's house. However, while crossing the Yamuna the Lord saw the blue black color of the river. Becoming mad with ecstasy, He wanted to dive in the water. With great difficulty the Lord's associates managed to restrain the Lord. They helped the Lord to take His bath and at last brought Him to the house of Vallavacarya. When Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu arrived at his home, Vallavacarya, being greatly pleased, offered the Lord a nice sitting place and personally washed His feet. Vallavacarya and his family members then sprinkled that water over their heads. They then offered the Lord new underwear and outer garments. Vallavacarya worshiped the Lord with great pomp, offering scents, incense, flowers and lamps, and with great respect and care he arranged for Prabhu's lunch. Thus Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu was offered lunch with great love and affection. Thereafter, the brothers Rupa and Anupama Gosvami were also offered food. Vallavacarya first offered the remnants of the Lord's food to Sri Rupa and then to Krsnadasa. The Lord was then given spices to purify his mouth. Afterwards he was offered a bed to rest on and Vallavacarya himself massaged His legs. While Vallavacarya was massaging Him, the Lord urged him to take prasada. After taking prasada, he again returned to the lotus feet of the Lord. (CC. Madhya) By that time Raghupati Upadhaya arrived, and Mahaprabhu was anxious to listen to him perform kirtana. Raghupati Upadhaya was a Trihuta Pandita and a great Bhagavata. When he began describing Lord Krsna, Sri Mahaprabhu's heart filled with intense feelings of love and the Lord embraced him emotionally. Vallavacarya was overwhelmed by the Lord's display of love, and immediately brought forward his two sons and made them fall down at the Lord's lotus feet. Upon hearing of Mahaprabhu's arrival, all the villagers came to meet Him. Simply be seeing Him, they all became devotees of Krsna. Each of the brahmanas of the village were eager to invite the Lord to their home, but Vallavacarya forbade them to do so. He then decided not to keep Prabhu in Adail because the Lord had jumped into the river Yamuna in ecstatic love. Therefore he decided to take him to Prayaga. Vallavacarya said, "If anyone likes, he can go to Prayaga and extend invitations to the Lord there." In this way he took the Lord with him and started for Prayaga. As in previous years, the devotees from Gauda arrived at Nilacala just prior to the Ratha yatra festival. By this time Vallava Bhatta also reached Nilacala and met Mahaprabhu. He offered his respects to Prabhu and the latter embraced him with love. Mahaprabhu received him with much honor and then Vallava Bhatta in a most humble manner said, "Lord Jagannatha has fulfilled my long cherished desire to see You. Whoever happens to meet You is really fortunate. Those who have watched You, can easily realize that there is hardly any difference between you and the Almighty. Whoever remembers You will be purified. The fundamental religious system in the age of Kali is the chanting of the holy name of Krsna. Unless empowered by Krsna, one cannot propagate the sankirtana movement. You have spread the sankirtana movement of Krsna consciousness. Therefore it is evident that you have the same power as Lord Krsna. There is no question about it. You have manifested the holy name of Krsna throughout the world. Anyone who sees you is immediately absorbed in ecstatic love of Krsna. Without being especially empowered by Krsna, one cannot manifest ecstatic love of Krsna, as Krsna is the only one who can give ecstatic love. That is the verdict of all revealed scriptures. (CC. Antya) In this way Vallava Bhatta paid great respect to Mahaprabhu. But Mahaprabhu said, "I am a Mayavadi sannyasi! I do not know the essence of worshiping Krsna." Then one by one He introduced all His associates to Vallavacarya; "This is Sri Advaita Acarya. He is just like God. His constant company has given Me great upliftment. By his mercy many fallen souls have been transformed into staunch devotees. Here is Sri Nityananda Prabhu Avadhuta. He is the possessor of divine spirit and His strong passion for Lord Krsna has detached him from the materialistic world. This is Sarvabhauma Bhattacarya, a professor of philosophy, who is an empowered preacher. This is Ramananda Raya, he is the embodiment of love for Krsna." Knowing that Vallavacarya's heart was full of pride, Sri Mahaprabhu spoke these words, hinting at how one can learn about devotional service. Hearing these descriptions, Vallavacarya became desirous of meeting all those devotees. Then Mahaprabhu said, "Some of them live in Gauda, some in Orissa and others in various different places. At present everybody has arrived here to witness the Ratha yatra. You will find them all here." Then Vallava Bhatta earnestly requested Mahaprabhu to visit his house for lunch. On another day when Mahaprabhu was taking rest along with Advaita Acarya, Sri Nityananda, Sri Ramananda Raya, Sri Sarvabhauma Pandita and Svarupa Damodara, at that time Sri Vallavacarya arrived and finding all the Vaisnavas there, became astonished. Bhatta then brought a huge amount of prasada and fed them all. On the day of the Ratha yatra Vallava Bhatta was full of joy as he witnessed the enchanting dance of Mahaprabhu in the midst of the kirtana surrounded by swarms of people. After the festival the devotees from Gauda departed, but Vallava remained in Puri. One day he approached the Lord wanting to read the notes on the Bhagavata which he had composed. But Prabhu said, "I am not entitled to listen to the commentary of Bhagavata, I must simply chant the holy name of Krsna. Even though chanting throughout the day and night, still I cannot complete the prescribed number of rounds, so where is the time to listen to Bhagavata?" Vallava Bhatta said, "I have derived many meanings of the name of Krsna." But Mahaprabhu replied, "I do not know any other name of Krsna other than Syamasundara and Yasodanandana." Seeing that his attempt was a failure Vallava Bhatta gave up and went home feeling very sad. Nevertheless, he persisted in his hopes and decided to approach the other devotees in this regard. However, when he requested other devotees to listen to his commentary, they all refused to do so, knowing that Mahaprabhu had no interest in hearing it. At last, with a heavy heart he went to Sri Gadadhara Pandita and after many requests convinced him to listen to his writings. Gadadhara Pandita was a very simple and good-hearted devotee. Since Vallavacarya was a highly respected personality, Gadadhara did not dare to refuse his request, although he personally had no interest in listening to Vallavacarya's commentary and knew that Mahaprabhu disapproved of it. Thus he allowed Vallavacarya to speak, but fixed his mind only on the lotus feet of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu. Everyday Vallavacarya would visit the devotee and present various arguments before them, which were refuted by Advaita Acarya and others. Thus he failed miserably to establish his own angle of vision and thus became very depressed. One day Vallava Bhatta the Lord, "If Krsna is like the husband and the devotees are like His Prakrti (wife), why, being the wives, do the devotees utter the name of Krsna--the husband?" Prabhu said, "Vallava, you do not understand true religion. The religion of the wife is to obey her husband, so if the husband asks her to utter his name, a devoted wife should carry out his order by chanting his name." Hearing these words Vallava Bhatta became silent. (CC. Antya) Another day Vallava Bhatta came amongst the devotees and declared that he did not accept the commentary of Sridhara Swami on the Bhagavatam. Mahaprabhu then said that he who did not believe in the Bhagavata was like a prostitute. That night Vallavacarya began to think that perhaps he had committed an offence to the Lord, as Prabhu was no longer merciful towards him as he used to be previously. Thus, the following morning he went before the Lord and humbly presented himself at the feet of the Lord saying, "I am a fool because I wanted to show my knowledge in front of You. But you are the Supreme Lord Himself,thus you showered Your mercy upon me by cutting down my pride." Then Prabhu said, "No one can refute Sridhara Swami's commentary on the Bhagavata as he is directly empowered by the Lord to explain the sastra. Thus you should follow Sridhara Swami, and in order to have mental peace and happiness always chant the holy name of Lord Krsna. Then very soon you will get His mercy." Vallava Bhatta replied, "If You will be so kind to me, please accept another invitation for lunch at my place." For the betterment of the entire society, Mahaprabhu rectified Vallabha Bhatta, and through him, preached to the world. Mahaprabhu and his associates again visited Vallava's house and took prasada, much to the delight of Sri Vallavacarya. Though he had previously worshiped the Deity of Balagopala, he later became interested in worshiping the Kisore Gopala Deity of Gadadhara Pandita. With the permission of Mahaprabhu, Vallava took initiation from Sri Gadadhara Pandita in the Kisore Krsna mantra (CC. Antya) In 1531 A.D., in the month of Asadha, in the bright fortnight Vallavacarya breathed his last. He was Sukadeva in Krsna lila. He was the founder of the Vallavacari sampradaya. Upendranarayana Sinha refuses to accept that the Vallava Bhatta mentioned in CC. is the same person as Vallavacarya, the founder of the Vallavacari sampradaya (Visnupriya Gauranga Patrika 5.7.257). But since Kavi Karnapura calls him Sukadeva and it is known that Vallavacarya wrote the Suvodhini commentary of Bhagavata, it is quite likely that they were the same person. Greerson commits a serious error by considering Vallava Bhatta to be the Vallavacarya who was Laksmi's father (J.R.A.S. 1909 P. 610). No social relationship ever took place between brahmans of the South and those who belonged to the Vaidika line from Bengal. Right now there is no conflict between the Vallavacari sampradaya and the Gaudiya Vaisnava sampradaya. On the occasion of the fourth annual festival celebrated on 12 Caitra 1331 B.S. by "Pustimergiya Vaisnava Sangha" at Clive Street, Calcutta, Om Visnupada Srila Paramhansa Thakura, the Gurudeva of Gaudiya Matha was invited and he delivered a discourse there (Gaudiya 3.32.14). 22. VALLABHACARYA: He was the father of Sri Laksmipriya devi, the first wife of Mahaprabhu. He was Janaka in Krsna lila. (Murari 1.9.6, Caitanyacandrodayanataka 3.6, CBh. 1.7.73, CC. 2.1.249, Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 115-6, Devaki-40, Vrnda-39) 22.A VALLABHACARYA: He was the author of Krsnamangala (See also "Madhavacarya"). (Premavilasa 20) 23. VALLABHA DASA He was the great-grandson of Vamsivadana Thakura, an associate of Lord Gauranga. Vallabha (alias Rajavallabha) was a contemporary of Narottama Thakura. He wrote the book Vamsivilasa narrating the biography of Vamsivadana Thakura. Two other brothers of Vallabha dasa were also Vaisnava devotees. 24. VALLABHA DASA: He was the disciple of Hemalata devi, daughter of Srinivasa Acarya. He belonged to Sripata Gosvamigrama. (Karnananda 1) 25. VALLABHA DASA: There were about four or five Vaisnava poets bearing this name. It is practically impossible to ascertain who among these composed which poem. 26. VALLABHA DEVI: She was a resident of Vraja and the wife of Damodaracarya. The Deity Madanamohana was served in their house. They were extremely friendly with Sanatana Gosvami. (See also "Damodara Caube") 27. VALLABHA MAJUMDAR: He was a brahmana by caste and disciple of Ramacandra Kaviraja. (Premavilasa 20, Karnananda 2) 28. VALLABHA MISRA: He was the father of Laksmipriya, the first wife of Lord Caitanya. In his past incarnations he was Janaka of Mithila and Bhismaka, the King of Vidarbha. (GGD. 44) 29. VALLABHA RANGAVATI: He was a resident of Kasi. 30. VALLABHA SENA: He was an ardent devotee from Kancisali and was related to Sivananda Sena. (CC. 1.10.63, CCNataka 8. 33, Vaisnava Vandana of Dev. 115-6) 31. VALLABHA THAKURA: He was a disciple of Srinivasa Acarya and was known as Krsnavallabha Thakura. (See "Krsnavallabha Thakura") 32. VALLABHACAITANYA DASA: He was a disciple of Gadadhara Pandita Gosvami (CC. 1.12.82). He is known as "Thakura Vallabha" in genealogical tracts and was a member of the brahmana community. It is said that Vallabha worshiped Mahasakti and performed great austerity in the Himalayan region. One day Mahasakti told Vallabha that Radha, was existing as the wife of Lord Gauranga in Navadvipa. Vallabha immediately came to Navadvipa and took spiritual initiation from Gadadhara Pandita Gosvami. Vallabha was an inhabitant of Radha in Bengal, but when directed by Lord Caitanya to preach Vaisnavism, he went to Vikrampura in eastern Bengal and established his Sripata at Pancasara. Later, the Lord crossed the river Padma and went to Nurapura of Vikramapura. At that time there were twenty Sanskrit schools at Pancasara. Lord Caitanya stayed at Pancasara briefly and bathed at the confluence of the rivers on the occasion of Kartika Varuni. Noting the spiritual potency of Vallabha, the Muslim ruler offered him land at no. 60 Taluka. There, after receiving the command in a dream, Vallabha installed Deities of Sri Radharamana. Vallabha's disciple, Purnacandra Bhattacarya offered his daughter in marriage to Vallabha. Fours sons where produced from this marriage; Ramacandra, Madhavendra, Mathuranatha and Ramakrsna. He also had one daughter. The youngest son, Ramakrsna, lived a celibate life performing Deity service in Vrndavana. Vallabha's descendants settled in the following places: Pancasara, Vinodapura, Caragangaramapura, Deobhoga, Ichapura, Basaila, Sialadi, etc. Vallabha gave his daughter in marriage to Vaidika Visnudasa, who installed the Deity of Vasudeva at Khatra in Faridpura district. (Namamrtasamudra 104, Sakhanirnayamrta 18) 33. VALLABHIDASA KAVIRAJA: He belonged to the family of Srinivasa Acarya. (Anuragavalli 7) 34. VALLABHIKANTA CAKRAVARTI: He was the disciple of Gatigovinda, the son of Srinivasa Acarya. (Karnananda 2) 35. VALLABHIKANTA KAVIRAJA: He was awarded the title "Kavipati". He was a disciple of Srinivasa Acarya and belonged to Sripata Vanavisnupura (BRK. 10.135). He has two brother, the eldest was Ramadasa, and the second one Gopaladasa. He was present at the Kheturi festival. (Karnananda 1, Narottamavailasa 6) 36. VAMANA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.123) 37. VAMARANYA: He is mentioned by Jayananda P. 88 38. VAMSI: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. A resident of Dharenda, he was the son of Bhima and Nandini. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.131) 39. VAMSI: He was a Vaisnava poet. One of his poems was found in a manuscript preserved in the Ratan Library of Siudi ms. no. 2067. 40. VAMSI DASA: He translated in verse `Nikunjarahasya-stava.